


If You Were Church

by roxashasboxers



Series: Keep Me In Your Skin [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Kakashi, Caning, Cuddling, Dissociation, Dom!Tenzou, Dry Orgasms, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Heavy Petting, Impact Play, KakaYama - Freeform, Kinky Use of Wood Style, Light breathplay, M/M, Moonlight for Moodlight, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Reluctant Dom, Rough Body Play, Secret Relationship, Service Top!Tenzou, Sub Drop, Subspace, Suspension, Temporary Amnesia, Tenzou Needs a Hug, Top Drop, Top Tenzou, handjobs, light dubcon, sub!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: In which Tenzou is a long suffering and doting Dom and Kakashi is a mess.Spoilers for Shippuden Episode 51: Reunion





	If You Were Church

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring mostly proper bdsm etiquette (minus some communication because Kakashi is one of the people involved). There are multiple mentions of long standing kink negotiation though, so the communication is less necessary than it would normally be. (Please be safe and communicate with your partners. Kakashi is not a good example for mental or emotional health.)
> 
> Detailed warnings are at the end of the fic.
> 
> Title from Church by Fall Out Boy. Self beta’d on my phone. Yikes.

They don’t do this often. In fact, it’s only happened maybe a dozen or so times in all the years they’ve known each other.

So it’s unexpected, but Tenzou knows exactly how the night is going to play out before he even enters the apartment. He can sense Kakashi’s chakra, restless and aching in a way that it usually isn’t.

It always starts the same.

With Kakashi on his knees in the middle of the bedroom, left hand holding his right wrist behind his back, head hanging low against his chest, dressed in only his standard issue underwear and his mask.

And then Tenzou approaches, and his steps are nearly silent, but he knows Kakashi hears him even though he doesn’t look up. And Tenzou brings a hand to his friend’s chin and tilts his face up and asks a single question.

“On or off?”

Kakashi never hesitates to answer; he knows what he needs before he comes here.

But tonight, he pauses.

Instead of answering, Kakashi asks another question, voice hoarse and uncertain.

“Can we turn the lights off?”  
  
Tenzou is surprised but covers his shock with a casual shrug. “Yeah, sure.”

Because even if Kakashi wants to give Tenzou control, he’s never actually been comfortable taking it. He gives Kakashi what he needs, and that includes granting his requests, but Kakashi never asks for more than he can give, and for that, Tenzou is grateful. 

He walks over to the lightswitch with a casualness that doesn’t match the intensity of Kakashi’s chakra, but that’s another thing about these nights. He is aggressive in a way he normally isn’t, but he is still Tenzou, and this is still Kakashi. 

The room falls into darkness, and Kakashi is now a shadow on the ground, hair even paler in the wide swathe of moonlight that crosses his body from behind. His shoulders shine silver while his face remains in shadow. He has chosen this spot for a reason. Tenzou briefly wonders at how far ahead Kakashi was thinking that first night he kneeled here, if he always looks for the shadows. Now isn’t the time to dwell on it.

Tenzou returns to his original position in front of the other jounin. 

“On or off?” He asks again, as if Kakashi had never interrupted the ritual.

“Off.” He says, and Tenzou almost hesitates.

Kakashi has only given him that answer twice before today.

Tenzou recovers quickly and nods. He taps Kakashi’s temple gently.

“Stay.” He says, and steps back to begin removing his own clothing. His movements are unhurried; Kakashi will wait as long as Tenzou asks him to. 

Tenzou stops when he is wearing only his underwear as well. He approaches Kakashi again.

He kneels in front of the other man with a sort of reverence and reaches out, with both hands this time.

Kakashi exhales, and Tenzou senses something like relief flood his partner. Kakashi is still as Tenzou slips his fingers under the edge of the mask. Tenzou cannot see the other man’s face in the darkness, but he is in awe at the trust being placed in him all the same as he lifts the mask away from Kakashi’s skin.

He sets the mask aside with his own clothing and carefully lays a hand against Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi sighs, tilting into the touch. He is already melting away. He must have been waiting here for some time.

Tenzou cherishes the moment, fingers stroking over secret skin. He touches Kakashi often, but almost never here.

He spends an exorbitant amount of time relearning his lover’s face, stroking his fingers over pale cheeks and supple lips, and imagines he can see them. Kakashi is still and calm beneath his hands, accepting of every touch.

Tenzou loves Kakashi in all his forms, but this one, this trusting, pliant creature before him, is especially treasured for its elusive nature.

Tenzou leans in slowly and rests his lips against Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi simply breathes back against him for a moment until Tenzou licks the other’s man’s lips and coaxes out a response. Kakashi kisses back tentatively, as if it’s their first time meeting all over again.

The kiss is gentle, and Kakashi doesn’t wrestle with him for control. He never does on nights like this. These nights are not about competition or equality or camaraderie. They are about need.

Tenzou eventually draws back from the kiss, deliberately bumping his nose against Kakashi’s as he slowly rises.

Kakashi’s head tilts back, watching, eyes lidded and full of trust. Tenzou reaches out because he can’t not, and Kakashi’s eyes fall closed again as hands card through his hair. Tenzou takes his time brushing the strands back from the other man’s face. He still can’t see much of it in the darkness, but he figures that’s the point. Kakashi needs to let go, and he needs to be touched, but he cannot be seen; That wall can’t come down tonight. Tenzou knows better than to ask why.

He pets Kakashi until his shoulders relax and drop, and then for a short while longer. Gradually, he begins to pull on the strands, just enough to bring Kakashi back into the moment with him. Kakashi stiffens for a second and then arches into the pain, his elegant neck stretching. Tenzou plants a hand on the other man’s shoulder to still him. Kakashi returns to his original position and grimaces slightly at the next sharp tug.

Tenzou continues pulling at Kakashi’s hair with his left hand as his right drifts down to cup a cheek. Kakashi tilts his head into that touch, gritting his teeth and rubbing his face against the warm palm like his skin itches when Tenzou tugs harder.

Tenzou thumbs at Kakashi’s lip, dragging it down his chin until Kakashi gasps softly. He digs his nail into the soft flesh and imagines he can see the colors shifting from pink to white to red. As it is, he can only see Kakashi’s eyes when he tilts his head back, one charcoal, the other red.

“You should close that eye.” He suggests, tapping a long finger just below Kakashi’s Sharingan, even though he loves looking at it, especially on these nights, when Kakashi yields to him and looks his most feral. “You’ll need your energy.”

Kakashi complies and shuts his left eye.

“What are you going to do?” He mumbles, lip still held down by Tenzou’s thumb.

It’s always the last coherent thing Kakashi says. Tenzou thinks Kakashi only asks this question so he will reassure him; his answer is always the same. “I’m going to give you what you need.”

He lessens the pressure of his thumb and glides it along Kakashi’s lip, all the way to one side and then back again before carefully popping it into the kneeling jounin’s mouth.

Kakashi tries to turn his head to better take it but the grip on his hair is firm. Kakashi stops fighting and begins tonguing at the invading digit despite the odd angle, sucking at Tenzou’s skin lightly. It probably aches a bit to work his mouth at that angle but Kakashi persists.

Tenzou sighs, eyes trained on what little he can see of Kakashi’s upturned face. He looks incredibly peaceful, his hair wild and loose, his eyes almost closed, the lines on his face smoothed away in the darkness. Kakashi is always a sight to behold, especially when he’s been given a clear task, and this is no exception.

He doesn’t tell Kakashi how beautiful he is though, because tonight those words are the worst taboo. Kakashi doesn’t want to be seen, and Tenzou will do his best to uphold the illusion of his own blindness.

Tenzou scratches his fingers against Kakashi’s scalp and down towards the back of his neck. Kakashi’s eyes close tighter and he sucks harder, making a small, needy noise in his throat. 

“It’s alright. I know what you need.” Tenzou soothes, squeezing the back of his partner’s neck, and Kakashi quiets down. Tenzou waits a moment to ensure Kakashi is settled. Kakashi’s face slowly relaxes again.

His eyes open when Tenzou pinches his cheek between his thumb on the inside and his other fingers on the outside, drawing out a slightly louder moan than before. He holds this for a few seconds, then releases the pressure, then applies it again in increasingly long increments and with growing force until his nails start to sink into Kakashi’s skin.

Kakashi’s mouth drops open and he begins to pant around Tenzou’s thumb, body quivering as he struggles to resist pulling away from the pain. He stays in position though, arms behind his back, shoulders relaxed, and head facing straight forward. 

Tenzou loves him like this, so powerful and controlled, like a bomb frozen at the exact moment of explosion. He never really gets to witness this; Kakashi is usually either casual and apathetic to the point of appearing relaxed, or a flash out in the field. Even in the dark room, draped in shadows, Tenzou can’t tear his eyes away.

“That’s it, just accept the pain. I won’t give you anything you can’t handle.” Tenzou promises, dragging his nails down the side of Kakashi’s face. His other hand strokes back up his friend’s neck to tangle deep into silver hair, immobilizing him. Kakashi shivers and tries to push back into the touch. 

Tenzou pins Kakashi’s tongue down with his thumb in response, sparking the slightest shudder in the other man. He slowly removes the pressure; both Kakashi’s tongue and body are still again.

Tenzou gently removes his thumb, Kakashi’s tongue chasing after it. He drags the wet digit down Kakashi’s chin, smearing saliva. Kakashi swallows heavily, tipping his face up further as the thumb continues down his neck.

Tenzou pauses when his thumb is over Kakashi’s pulse. A little faster than it usually runs. Fitting for the situation. Nothing to worry about. 

The darkness changes things. Tenzou won’t hit what he can’t see. Kakashi won’t tell him to stop once he slips under, and if Tenzou is being honest about his partner, Kakashi probably wouldn’t stop him even while fully aware because he really is a masochistic asshole at heart. So Tenzou has to set the limits, and not being able to see the damage he is causing makes that difficult. Right now, Kakashi’s back and the edges of his sides are the only things in the light. The top of his face, too, but only when Tenzou tilts his head back. So those are his targets.

The first punch falls on the back of Kakashi’s right bicep, and the other jounin grits his teeth when it lands. Tenzou smoothly steps back into an upright stance and waits, arms ready at his sides. Kakashi breathes deeply a handful of times, and then lifts his head again. Their eyes meet and he nods, once, sharply. Tenzou hits him again. 

Kakashi curls forward with a soft grunt when the fist connects in the same spot. He straightens after a few seconds and nods again.

This time, Tenzou kicks him. Kakashi hisses, his thigh spasming as he breathes through the pain. His shoulders shift as he tightens the hold on his own wrist. He’s having difficulty focusing tonight, and yet his need feels strangely more pronounced. His mind must be a frantic mess right now. Tenzou can almost hear the echoes of Kakashi’s voice from that first time; _Shut it down, please help me shut it down._

Kakashi told him once that pain is different when you’re not fighting back. It reaches deeper inside of you and forces you to focus more on yourself, what you’re physically feeling. It connects you with your own body in a way fighting doesn’t.

Which is why he finds it helpful when his mind is racing like this, but also why he can’t put up with it for long.

When Tenzou moves in with another punch, Kakashi’s hand instinctively snaps up to grab his fist and force it aside. Tenzou watches his partner closely, and even though he can’t see much of Kakashi’s face, he still senses the exact moment Kakashi realizes he’s interfered, when he debates shoving his walls back up and leaving.

Tenzou quirks an eyebrow. There are three ways this can play out. Either Kakashi keeps fighting back, Tenzou restrains him, or they stop cold.

Kakashi didn’t come here to spar though, and his eyes are blown so wide Tenzou doubts he’d be willing to stop, so he tentatively calls forth his Mokuton, eyes locked on Kakashi’s as he does so. Kakashi’s breathing hitches and then falls into a calmer rhythm. He closes his eyes slowly and bows his head, accepting. Pleading, even.

The wood winds around Kakashi’s body in smaller, more intricate loops than he usually bothers with outside the bedroom. It winds under his arms, slowly forcing Kakashi’s forearms together behind his back, then twists around his waist and thighs, gently hoisting him into the air. There’s enough give to allow him to tilt forward slightly, and his feet are low enough to drag against the ground; if he stretches, he can just stand on his own. 

Tenzou raises a hand to Kakashi’s cheek and brushes his thumb against heated skin. Kakashi leans into the touch; Tenzou can feel him shaking. There’s a deep sadness on Kakashi’s face. Shame, too.

Tenzou slowly strokes his hand back behind Kakashi’s neck and up into silver hair. He gently tilts Kakashi’s head forward until their foreheads touch. Kakashi’s eyes snap open when they connect. This close, Tenzou can see the slight sheen of tears in the other man’s startled eyes.

He keeps his voice low and soothing. “It’s just me, ‘Kashi. I got ‘cha.”

A tear drips down Kakashi’s cheek as he closes his eyes and presses his face forward. Tenzou carefully guides the other jounin’s head towards the crook of his shoulder.

It’s odd, feeling Kakashi’s face against his neck at this angle. Odder still to not feel the accompanying weight of his body. Kakashi has a tendency to drape himself against things, and Tenzou is no exception.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks quietly, hand gently combing through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi shakes his head adamantly and Tenzou doesn’t question him. That’s another unspoken rule; you don’t ask anything twice.

“Let me know when you’re ready to continue.”

Kakashi’s ragged breathing puffs out against Tenzou’s neck, and it feels like Kakashi’s pain is an animal tearing at his jugular. It hurts, seeing his partner break like this, but Tenzou shoves down his own emotions. He’s taken worse hits for Kakashi than this.

Another minute passes before Kakashi sniffs and takes a deeper breath. He pulls back and Tenzou steps away to allow him the distance he needs. Their eyes lock and Kakashi nods.

Tenzou squeezes the back of his neck once and then lets go.

There’s more options open to him now that Kakashi is no longer kneeling, and he takes advantage of that with a sharp hit to the moonlit part of Kakashi’s inner thigh.

Kakashi winces, knees turning in as his body fights to contract around the injury.   

Tenzou quickly hits him on the other side before he can, leaving a bruise to mirror the first. Kakashi gasps. Tenzou kicks the outside of his calf before the sound even cuts off.

The grunt Kakashi makes then is louder, less controlled. Tenzou latches onto the momentum of the moment and punches Kakashi’s side, at the meaty point just below the armpit.

This time Kakashi cries out. It’s a wordless sound that Tenzou has ripped from his vocal chords, but he can hear the plea in it, the demand that he continues.

The wood holding Kakashi in place shifts and he’s lifted slightly higher, allowing Tenzou to easily punch the side of his thigh.

“Fuck.” Kakashi spits, panting, and Tenzou hits him twice more in rapid succession. 

Kakashi groans, teeth gnashing. Tenzou shifts around him cleanly and then he delivers a sharp chop to the soft flesh beneath Kakashi’s right shoulder blade. A rush of air escapes Kakashi on contact.

“More.” He wheezes out, arching his back as much as his bindings will allow. Tenzou complies, slamming his open palm against his Senpai’s clothed ass. He snaps the elastic of Kakashi’s boxers against his skin, then follows up with a swift punch against the back of Kakashi’s upper thigh on the same side.

Kakashi crumbles toward the impact with a gasp, the wood the only thing holding him up. Tenzou scratches his nails down Kakashi’s exposed left flank and the older man straightens with a pitiful moan, body shaking with indecision. Tenzou strokes his hand back up the same path of his nails while Kakashi catches his breath.

“More.” He says again. Tenzou flexes his fingers and then punches Kakashi towards the top of his back. Kakashi’s muscles spasm as his body instinctively tries to curl away. Tenzou hits him again, lower, and then a third time just below that. Kakashi grunts with each impact, voice getting rougher, resistance breaking down.

Dark splotches bloom across Kakashi’s back, washed out in the moonlight. Tenzou looks at each of them as they crop up, ever attentive. Kakashi may not care about the amount of damage he takes, but Tenzou always tries to minimize it. It’s difficult to break someone who has been trained to be unbreakable though, even when they want to fly apart. 

Tenzou lays his palm over one of those bruises and rubs his hand in a soothing circle.

“It’s okay. You can let go.” He whispers urgently. “I’ll keep you safe, ‘Kashi.”

Kakashi’s reaction is delayed. There’s a clear moment when he struggles with himself and continues to resist, and then Tenzou hears him speak.

“Please.” Kakashi’s voice is wet with tears, head hanging low in defeat. “Tenzou.”

Tenzou nods to himself and digs his fingers into the bruise beneath his hand. His other hand grabs Kakashi’s ass and squeezes with equal force before dragging the elastic of his waistband down. Kakashi hisses as it pulls against his erection and finally snaps back against the skin of his thighs, the wood around his legs lifting away and then settling back into place. Tenzou’s hands travel back up Kakashi’s legs, gentle and cool against his flushed skin. Kakashi whimpers when they pull away. 

Tenzou uses his jutsu to summon forth a smooth wooden rod. He smacks it against his palm twice and watches the way Kakashi reacts to the sound, shoulders twitching anxiously. 

Kakashi moans quietly and tries to arch towards the other jounin, his knees quaking beneath him. Tenzou gently taps the rod against Kakashi’s bare ass.

“Count.” He orders simply, and then winds back for the first hit.

Kakashi’s body pulls taut when it makes contact and he utters a single shuddering groan that morphs into a word. “One!”

The soft skin breaks under the abrupt strike and blood trickles down from the single thin line. Tenzou waits a moment and then he targets Kakashi’s other cheek. He brings the rod down, leaving a nearly identical mark to mirror the first. 

“Two!” Kakashi’s voice is clearer this time, and Tenzou internally swoons upon seeing another of Kakashi‘s shields drop. He doesn’t give his Senpai long before lifting the cane again.

The third strike makes Kakashi cry out just as loudly, voice already starting to crack with arousal. “Three!”

“You’re doing well.” Tenzou says quietly. Kakashi gnashes his teeth at the praise, feeling loved and coddled and belittled and messy. He doesn’t say anything back. 

Tenzou moves the rod down a couple of inches, resting it gently against unbroken skin. Kakashi hisses in anticipation, pushing back into the contact, eager to focus on something other than Tenzou’s words. His blood drips down onto the wood, staining it.

Tenzou snaps the cane again, a bit faster this time.

Kakashi growls, shoulders thrashing twice before he regains his composure. “Four.” He says, voice hard as he fights to maintain control. Tenzou can imagine the furious glare on his face, the hard lines of his clenching jaw, the drop of sweat racing past his pulsing temple. His mouth waters at the image of Kakashi hiding his desperation behind fury.

Tenzou seeks out more unblemished skin, eyes carefully tracking the amount of blood. He drags the cane over clean flesh, unintentionally dirtying it. The next strike sounds slightly wet.

Kakashi’s voice drops to a guttural roar. “ _Five!_ ” His fingers twist into desperate claws, and sweat drips down his back with a renewed fury. His hips twitch forward in a familiar way.

Tenzou smirks and moves to press in close to Kakashi, his chin resting on the older man’s shoulder with Kakashi’s wrists trapped between them. A quick glance downward shows that Kakashi is hard, cock straining against his slick belly.

“Don’t come yet, firefly.” He orders, nipping at Kakashi’s ear. “We’re going to fifteen tonight.”

Kakashi gives a small nod, breathing heavily, jaw clenched too tight to speak. Tenzou lets another piece of wood twine forward and hover over Kakashi’s groin, heavy with implications. “Do you need help to make it?”

Kakashi shudders and shakes his head, feeling furious at the imagined implication of his own weakness. Tenzou nuzzles the side of Kakashi’s face instead of rolling his eyes, and the branch redirects up his Senpai’s body to settle over a nipple. Kakashi moans wordlessly as more branches spread across his chest, further holding him in place. Tenzou presses his forehead to the side of Kakashi’s neck and kisses his shoulder, collecting himself. Then he steps back into position behind the other man.

This time Tenzou doesn’t bother with a warning. He slaps the cane against the back of Kakashi’s right thigh, just below his ass.

“ _Six_.” Kakashi says in a deep growl, head lunging forward like he’s attacking something. His hands twist with more focus this time, as if he intends to dig his nails into the younger man’s flesh. Tenzou casually tightens the wood cuffing them until Kakashi’s hands begin to relax, either from lack of blood flow or fading will power. He lets the bonds grow lax again once he’s sure Kakashi has settled.

Tenzou slides his left hand down Kakashi’s hip, achingly close to his erection. Kakashi whines, pelvis twisting into the touch. Tenzou dances away, hand sliding up and around Kakashi’s waist to pet the unmarred skin of his lower back.

Kakashi’s head drops towards his own chest, muscles clenched in frustration. Tenzou continues stroking the delicate skin before him as he lines up the cane for another strike along the perfect swell of Kakashi’s ass.

Kakashi jumps at the unexpected hit, crying out before he counts the strike in a deeper, throatier voice, caught between rage and arousal. “Seven.”

Tenzou slips his left hand down, gently stroking the skin between the marks he’s made. His fingers slip through Kakashi’s blood with ease. It’s strange how different it feels here, now, while they’re together and somewhere safe. It doesn’t scare him right now. In fact, he feels strangely drawn to it

Tenzou’s eyes latch onto the image of his own fingers painting blood across Kakashi’s skin. There’s a beauty in it that he can’t explain. Maybe it’s the sense of trust, here, where they’re the only factors, the only danger to each other. 

Whatever it is, Tenzou doesn’t mind the blood, and tonight he feels especially attracted to it, to the strange sense of safety it offers.

He carefully coats his palm with it in a lust-driven haze, acting on some twisted new logic, or maybe some ancient animal instinct.

Kakashi’s abused skin feels like fire beneath his palm. He slides his fingers through the blood, listening to the quiet sounds of pain and relief Kakashi makes.

Once his hand is soaked in red, he lifts it up and stares at it. It looks different on his skin tonight, less evil. Maybe it’s the moonlight, or because he intentionally covered his hand in it. He doesn’t know.

Kakashi makes an impatient sound and Tenzou’s eyes shift to focus past his hand. They settle on Kakashi’s neck.

He moves in a sort of trance, reaching out slowly with his bloody hand. He hesitates a moment, a breath away from making contact and then he carefully presses it to the back of Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi makes a quiet sound, something torn between curiosity and impatience. Tenzou slowly lifts his hand away, careful not to mar the print he’s made. He feels faint for a moment, terribly aroused at the sight of his own handprint on one of Kakashi’s most fragile places.

Kakashi’s damp hair brushes against the mark, the tips staining red. He whines wordlessly, too proud to beg but too far gone to be stoic.

Tenzou lets his eyes linger a moment longer on his mark before returning to the job at hand. The eighth strike lands slightly harder than the rest, Kakashi’s fragile skin bursting upon contact. Fresh blood spills down his body, replacing what Tenzou collected. Kakashi makes a high, pained sound as he calls out the number. “ _Eight!”_

The next hit comes almost before Kakashi’s voice cuts out, prompting a startled yelp from the bound man. His legs spread a little wider as he struggles to find his stolen breath. He forces the number out from tired lungs and dry lips. “Nine.”

 _There he is._ Tenzou thinks, hearing the ragged edge of defeat as it starts to creep into Kakashi’s voice. He just has to keep hitting until Kakashi’s armor cracks open and reveals the man inside. _It’s okay. I'm coming to get you, firefly._

Kakashi’s body stiffens again, as if rallying itself in a last ditch effort to resist. Tenzou smiles fondly, feeling a familiar mix of annoyance and adoration bubble up in his belly. He loves this infuriating man.

The tenth strike is softer than all of the others, dealt across the side of Kakashi’s rear. The silver haired jounin jerks to the side, startled by the hit more than anything else. This one doesn’t break the skin, but Tenzou knows it will bruise all the same.

“Ten.” Kakashi says, resolve slightly weakened by his being caught off guard. He never expects the lighter hits. Tenzou feels briefly overwhelmed by sadness as the thought occurs to him, but swallows it down. Kakashi needs him right now.

“We’re close.” Tenzou purrs. He reaches around to feather teasing fingers along Kakashi’s swollen shaft. The older jounin whines angrily, hips pumping into the touch. Tenzou pulls his hand away too soon for him to gain any true relief, and Kakashi thumps his head back onto the other man’s shoulder in his frustration. 

Tenzou kisses the side of his neck in response and Kakashi turns his head away rebelliously. He’s getting petty, clawing for any vestige of power. The walls are crumbling. It’s going slower than expected, but Tenzou knows Kakashi will break soon.

Tenzou gently lifts the left globe of Kakashi’s ass with his free hand, feeling its weight against his palm, the way Kakashi’s muscles clench in resistance and then slowly settle with his shuddering pulse. Tenzou carefully pushes Kakashi open, exposing untouched skin. He gently slides the cane between Kakashi’s cheeks, watching his Senpai tremble at the sensation of smooth, slick wood sliding over his entrance. Tiny hitched breaths are the only sound he makes and Tenzou revels in them. Kakashi is _right_ there, just a few hits away, trembling behind a barrier of crumbling steel.

Tenzou releases his grip and lets Kakashi’s ass cheek fall back into place. The other jounin pants, still caught off guard by the strange touch, and Tenzou takes advantage of his distraction, bringing the rod down again.

Kakashi gasps this time, breath already stolen. His pale shoulder blades shift helplessly, like wings trying to break free from the prison of his flesh.

“E-eleven.” He breathes, and Tenzou sees the muscles in his neck shift as he clenches his jaw, sees a twitching pulse below his handprint. _I hold his life in my hands,_ He thinks, the thought fuzzy and slick and leaping away from his mind as quickly as it appeared.

Tenzou presses his hand lightly against the middle of Kakashi’s back, just below his shoulder blades. He can feel the other man’s wild chakra straining towards him, hot and aggressive in Kakashi’s core. He allows his hand to linger before letting it glide over Kakashi’s wet skin, gathering sweat and blood as it moves downward.

He strikes out at Kakashi’s right thigh just as his hand settles in the same place on the left. His fingers dig into the soft flesh, drawing Kakashi’s attention away from the lingering pain on the opposite side. The silver haired jounin’s head shakes at the confusing sensations, his mind too tired and body too weak to handle such misdirection. There’s an undercurrent of helplessness in his voice when he speaks. “Twelve.”

The next hit is below all the others, across both of Kakashi’s thighs. He shudders as it lands, whimpering. “Thirteen.”

Tenzou relaxes the grip of his left hand and slowly slides it up Kakashi’s body, fingers sliding through blood and sweat, tangled wood dancing out of his way as he passes. He feels the muscles of Kakashi’s back flexing beneath his palm, shivers crawling up his body with the soft touch.

Tenzou’s hand slips over a shaking shoulder and he lightly curls his fingers around Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi’s hips roll frantically against the air. A whine slips from his lips, raising as Tenzou’s grip slowly grows tighter, just enough to feel the frantic press of Kakashi’s adam’s apple when he swallows.

“We’re almost there, firefly.” Tenzou whispers, “Just two more and then you can come.”

He squeezes Kakashi’s throat again before releasing him. He steps back and slaps the rod against Kakashi’s abused ass. 

“Fourteen.” Kakashi’s voice cracks, loud and strained like something dying, like a plea, his face turned up towards the ceiling. Tenzou’s memory fills in the blanks of what he can’t see; he imagines Kakashi’s eyes wide and searching, glimmering with tears like he’s looking for absolution, like he’s begging to be struck down by a god. His lips are parted thoughtlessly and beads of sweat adorn his face, dripping down the contours of his cheeks.

The final hit lands and more blood spills down Kakashi’s legs. “Fifteen.” He whimpers, voice broken and shuddering, entire body glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Tenzou exhales softly, waiting for Kakashi to collapse or come, for some kind of release. It doesn’t happen.

He licks the sweat off his lips, hesitating just in case, but Kakashi’s body doesn’t change. He hangs there, limp but not boneless, weak but not broken.

Tenzou takes a moment to examine the injuries to Kakashi’s backside. He doesn’t want to overdo things, but he also doesn’t want to leave Kakashi unsatisfied. Most of the hits are bleeding a bit, small, sluggish rivulets that slow to a stop around Kakashi's knees. The surrounding skin is bright red.

Tenzou leans in to press his lips to the handprint on the back of Kakashi’s neck. His voice is exceptionally gentle when he speaks. “That’s the count, Kaka’. We can stop here, or we can try for twenty. Your choice.”

He's never offered this before, but Kakashi still hasn’t dropped into subspace, and Tenzou knows how desperately he needs that tonight. They’re so close. If the cane doesn’t work, they’ll have to try something else. 

“Don’t stop.” Kakashi gasps, tilting his head back into Tenzou. His breathing is labored, entire body heaving and shaking, toes and fingers flexing mindlessly, cock hot and leaking. “Please don’t stop, Tenzou.”

“Alright. We’ll keep going.” Tenzou says soothingly. “Here.”

He adjusts the wood holding Kakashi in place so he can easily reach around and access the other man’s weeping length. The fingers of his left hand curl around it delicately, one by one, feeling the way Kakashi reacts to each small touch. The rod hovers over the reddened flesh of Kakashi’s ass, brushing lightly in a tease. Kakashi hisses, grinding up into the brunette’s fist. He whines, tossing his head about frantically. His hair is dark and limp with sweat. It makes a sound when it slaps against Tenzou’s face.

Tenzou pulls the rod away slowly, letting it drag a line through Kakashi’s blood as he jerks the other man off. He lifts it over another patch of clear skin towards the top of Kakashi’s ass and then brings the rod down hard. A trickle of precum drips onto his hand from Kakashi’s throbbing member. The silver haired jounin arches his back and throws his head back hard against Tenzou’s shoulder. “S-sixteen!”

He sucks in a ragged breath, voice quivering in sync with Tenzou’s movements. “T-Tenzou!”

“Come on, Kakashi. Come for me. Right here in my hand. Let me feel you.” Tenzou urges as he raises the rod again, his own voice low and rasping with lust. Kakashi’s top half tries to grind back against him as his hips struggle forwards and Tenzou thinks, _This_ _will be it._

The seventeenth strike lands with a significant whap and Kakashi suddenly melts, sinking heavily into his bonds with a long groan of pleasure as he comes. He doesn’t count this one out. Tenzou roughly strokes the rod over the point of impact as he echoes the movement with his hand, milking Kakashi’s spent length through his orgasm. He leans around his partner, eyes jumping between Kakashi’s expression and his weeping cock.

Kakashi’s face is set in a small, dazed sort of smile, something soft and wistful and entirely at peace. Both of his eyes are open and glazed over, slowly roaming inside his own head. Tenzou’s hand is drenched, come dripping down onto Kakashi’s thighs, onto the boxers tangled around his knees, onto his quivering shins and flexing feet.

Tenzou reabsorbs the rod into his hand. He reaches out and hits Kakashi with his palm, lighter, still watching the other man’s expression. Kakashi moans at the impact, body shivering. His eyes flutter open and roll back hard, his breath catching deliciously.

Tenzou grins at the sight and reaches out to press a single finger into one of the numerous bruises he’s just made. The same shudder runs through Kakashi at the touch, dick twitching desperately against the brunette’s palm.

Tenzou repeats the gesture over and over, sending jolts of pleasure through Kakashi’s overloaded nervous system as his thumb follows a red mark left by the cane. He hears his Senpai sob in pleasure, thrashing recklessly against his restraints. He’s going to have friction burns despite the smoothness of the wood.

Tenzou steps silently around Kakashi’s body and presses in close. Kakashi blinks his eye open in quiet surprise when their lips meet. He exhales heavily through his nose and then sucks in a frantic breath, kissing back sleepily. Tenzou pulls back slowly but stays close, brushing Kakashi’s wet hair aside.

“Looks like you made a mess.” He teases gently, dragging a finger through the come on Kakashi’s belly. Kakashi’s mouth hangs open as he struggles to control his breathing and Tenzou slips the wet digit inside, wiping the residue on Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi closes his mouth around the finger, sucking as Tenzou pulls it back out.

Tenzou smiles gently at the action and kisses Kakashi again, licking deeply to steal back the taste of the older jounin. Kakashi mewls against his lips.

Tenzou leans back and grins again. His voice is soft and husky when he speaks. “I think I can take it from here.”

Kakashi’s brows draw together in confusion and then in pleasure as Tenzou slowly sinks to his knees, body tight against him.

Kakashi tilts his head down to lock eyes with the younger man. Tenzou winks and wraps his long fingers around Kakashi’s dick. He gives a couple of pumps and then flicks out his tongue against the still dripping head.

Kakashi’s mouth drops open with a quiet huff of a moan. Tenzou’s lips curl again at the sound as he carefully licks the other man clean, tilting his head to suck at the underside of Kakashi’s wet shaft. Kakashi’s thighs tremble at the overstimulation.

“Tenzou…”

Tenzou pulls back to look up at his Senpai. He reaches up with the hand that has been holding the other man’s dick and Kakashi ducks his head to clean it. Tenzou watches as Kakashi sleepily laps at his fingers for a moment before getting back to business.

He dips down to lick clean the space immediately beneath Kakashi’s cock, dark gray hair uncomfortable against his tongue. There’s something primal about the sensation that he enjoys though. A growl builds in his throat as he continues lapping up Kakashi’s come before it dries. His own length aches from neglect.

Tenzou shoves down his standard issue boxers and grips his throbbing cock. He closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of hot skin against his lips and the soft puffs of air coming from Kakashi’s mouth. He ruts up into his fist, stroking hard and fast and violent like Kakashi usually rides him. He opens his eyes and tilts his face up, moaning around Kakashi’s cock when he sees the disheveled state of his Senpai.

Kakashi’s entire body is blushing pink and his eyes are heavy lidded, gaze unfocused. He blinks rapidly, tears dripping down his face and intermingling with his sweat. Drool gathers at the corners of his lips and he pants with exhaustion and arousal. Tenzou suspects Kakashi can’t even process what he’s seeing right now, but the Sharingan will record it for him.

Tenzou fucks his fist fiercely, eyes dragging over Kakashi’s beautiful, flushed face. Kakashi’s chest heaves between them, dick twitching helplessly. “Tenzou…” He says again, faint like a whisper, and Tenzou’s hips tense as he comes, spilling over his fist and onto Kakashi’s feet.

Kakashi’s toes curl at the sensation, the warmth. Tenzou collapses forward against his thigh. He feels Kakashi’s muscles shaking under his cheek as a dry orgasm chases through his system. Tenzou cracks open his weak eyes to watch, never tiring of seeing Kakashi come.

Kakashi’s brow knits and his lips curl in an agonized snarl, teeth gnashing. His face is a deep red and his wet eyelashes stick together with each blink. His nostrils flare rapidly as he struggles to breathe through everything.

Tenzou feels his chest clench at the sight, struck yet again by Kakashi’s feral beauty. He presses a kiss against Kakashi’s dick, overwhelmed with feelings of affection. Kakashi shakes his head and lets out a sob like a growl.

Tenzou pulls back slowly, flicking his tongue out against Kakashi’s tip as he does because he simply can’t resist. “Too much?” He asks, smirking tiredly.

Kakashi is silent except for broken, shaking breaths as Tenzou rises to his feet. He sags further into his bindings, and crashes forward into the brunette’s arms when they’re released. Tenzou braces himself as they connect. Somehow he always forgets how _heavy_ Kakashi actually is, especially when he’s like this; fragile and shaking, too weak to even hold onto Tenzou by himself.

Tenzou carefully guides them both to the floor, keeping Kakashi cuddled against him. The older jounin is boneless, eyes vacant, face slack. There’s always a little part of Tenzou that feels fear upon seeing his partner like this; it’s too much like chakra exhaustion, like a lost fight or a mission gone wrong. But Kakashi needs this, so he’s learned to work past that for the most part.

Now he just waits, cards his fingers through Kakashi's sweaty hair, hums quietly, and hopes he is enough. Kakashi will be weak tonight, but he will be able to handle tomorrow because of it.

Kakashi’s back is a mess of welts and darkening bruises, stretching from his shoulders to his knees. Kakashi won’t let him treat them just yet, so Tenzou averts his eyes. They don’t look like injuries from a mission, and they’re too random to suggest interrogation, but he still doesn’t like to see what his hands have wrought. When it’s all over and the energy has fled, doubt begins to creep in; he can’t help but wonder if he’s hurting more than helping…

Tenzou pushes the feeling away; he forces himself to focus on the calm, steady beat of Kakashi’s heart, the feel of relaxed muscles against his body, the peaceful energy coming off of his friend.

Tries to ignore the blood soaking Kakashi below the waist, dripping onto his floor...

“Why do you need this?” Tenzou asks sadly, knowing Kakashi is too far under to hear him. “Why is this the only way you can find peace?”

There’s some anger in those questions, and Tenzou doesn’t know if it’s directed at himself, Kakashi, or everything that built them. Kakashi flinches at his tone and Tenzou immediately relaxes his hold on the other man, making soothing sounds.

“Shh, it’s okay, Kakashi, it’s okay. I’m not mad. You did well.” Kakashi relaxes again at the soft words, slipping back into the world underneath the pain.

Tenzou sighs and pushes his questions aside. Kakashi needs him present and calm right now. Focus on that.

He uses his wood jutsu to fetch a blanket from the closet and sets it aside for now. He probably should have just carried Kakashi to bed and let them cool down there, sheets be damned, but it’s too late for that now; Kakashi’s already buried his face against Tenzou’s thigh. His jaw is slack, and Tenzou can feel the exhausted tears leaking out of the other man’s eyes.

He strokes sweaty strands of hair out of Kakashi’s face. Watching Kakashi like this always makes his heart ache. It brings out his most protective instincts, makes him feel like he could tear someone to pieces if they simply walked through the door. And yet…

He hates some of what they do, hates some of the things Kakashi asks of him, but holding Kakashi as he crashes is not one of them.

In these moments, Kakashi is the safest he has ever been, cradled in Tenzou’s arms. He is broken and shattered and yet he is shielded from all enemies, all worries, all harm. He is entirely helpless and full of trust, free from fear and pain.

For these precious hours, he lets Tenzou in.

Kakashi scoots closer, curling his knees up so they press against Tenzou’s own legs, pressing further into the younger jounin’s space. Tenzou strokes down the other man’s side, as far as he can reach without jostling Kakashi, carefully avoiding any wounds. He keeps his voice low and his words constant, a simple stream of comforting nonsense and descriptions of things that make Kakashi feel safe, gentle words he can follow back to reality when he’s ready.

“You're in the shadows right now, completely invisible, even to me. No one can see you. Nothing can harm you. The blinds are drawn and I’m watching the door. Everything is locked.” Tenzou strokes his fingers along Kakashi’s face, from his cheekbone and back towards his ear. Kakashi sighs into the touch, the words likely rolling right past him. 

Tenzou keeps his voice to a low rumble, lips barely parting as he speaks. “It’s just you and me, firefly. Nobody can see us right now. When you’re ready to move, we’ll take a shower. Once we’re clean, we’ll get into bed. I washed the sheets yesterday, so they’ll still smell fresh. But we can stay here for now, for as long as you want.”

Kakashi remains still, breathing steadily against the younger man’s skin, distanced from reality, floating.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone or protect anybody. I’ll keep you safe. Just rest now. Focus on the softness around you; your breathing, my voice... my touch.” Tenzou carefully draws a single finger across Kakashi’s jawline. “Stay here for a little while. Just rest and float. You don’t have to do anything at all.”

The words drift over Kakashi, a quiet rumble in the background, barely noticed in his trancelike state. Tenzou wonders where he goes in these moments, what he thinks about, if he thinks at all. He’s never had the courage to ask.

 

 

The first sign that Kakashi is coming out of it is always a change in breathing. He takes one sudden, hard breath, like something between a gasp and a hiccup. Then he begins to shake. His grip on Tenzou tightens and he tries to move even closer, to burrow.

Tenzou shifts his arms to create a domed space over his lap for Kakashi to hide in. The Copy Nin wiggles even closer, like he plans to shove his whole body into the safety of Tenzou’s arms. He continues to breath harshly, fighting back the sudden feeling of loss, but it soon overcomes him. The shakes double in intensity as he chokes back an overwhelmed sob. Coming down is brutal.

Tenzou shushes him, lifting one of Kakashi’s hands to his mouth.

“I’m here. I’m here.” He mumbles into the warm palm, and guides Kakashi’s fingers over the lines of his face. “See? It’s me. Tenzou. I’m right here, ‘Kashi. You’re safe.”

Kakashi’s fingers curl around Tenzou’s jaw and latch on, gripping with bruising strength. Tenzou hisses but chooses to endure. He gently caresses the hand, silently urging Kakashi to relax his grip. “Shhh, shh. I’ve got you, little firefly. I’m right here.”

He can just see Kakashi’s chin peeking out of the shadows created by his own body, watches it shake in a delicate way. Kakashi always looks so goddamn _fragile_ without the mask, skin pale and smooth like porcelain, jaw sharp and breakable.

“F-Fuck.” He stutters, breathless and wet. “Fuck, Tenzo, don’t- don’t leave.” Kakashi’s other hand digs into Tenzou’s leg, nails desperately biting at the skin. “Please don’t leave me.”

Tenzou demolishes the shelter of his arms to stroke his hand through Kakashi’s hair, fingers massaging his Senpai’s scalp. “I won’t, I won’t. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here with you. I promise.”

He imagines he can see the tears in Kakashi’s eyes despite the darkness, imagines he can see the way he bites his lip and his face twists up in a pained snarl. Imagines he can see it all easing under his touch. 

“It hurts.” Kakashi cries; it’s a ragged, hollow sound, like he’s coughing the words out. Tenzou knows he isn’t talking about his physical injuries. He’s sure those hurt, too, but Kakashi never complains about that kind of pain.

“I know it hurts. I know. Just be still. Let me hold you, ‘Kashi. You’re safe here with me.” Tenzou doubles over to place a kiss on the top of Kakashi’s head. Kakashi’s hand slips from his face when he moves and instantly curls around his ankle instead.

Tenzou remains in the same position a few moments longer, making soft shushing sounds into Kakashi’s hair. His back starts to protest after a short while and he slowly straightens, pulling the blanket higher around Kakashi’s shoulders.

He slips a hand underneath to gently cup the back of Kakashi’s neck. “I know it hurts. But you can handle it. I know you can because you took everything I gave you today. You did so well. You’re so strong, ‘Kashi.”

Kakashi keens at the compliment, ashamed and pleased and wanting desperately to believe it. He twists his face down into Tenzou’s lap, wet cheeks brushing the other’s calves.

“Tell me?” He pleads, his words muffled.

Tenzou smiles slightly. “You did everything I asked. You followed all the rules, even when it was hard. You withstood all the pain. I’m so proud of you. You’re so good.”

Kakashi blushes brightly at the praise. His cries quiet down as well. Tenzou’s smile grows at the change.

“Do you need anything? Are you warm enough?” He asks, ducking down to press another quick kiss to the back of Kakashi’s head.

“Just you.” Kakashi answers, voice more of a sigh than anything else. He might be falling asleep, or maybe this is a false alarm. Maybe he’s slipping back under.

He does that sometimes, afterwards. It’s different, Tenzou thinks, wherever his mind goes the second time, but it looks the same, the way Kakashi’s body seems to suddenly warm and release. He wonders if it happens naturally or if Kakashi has trained himself to slip back under. It seems like the sort of thing he would learn, how to disconnect himself from the world. That’s what this whole thing is about, after all.

Tenzou carefully frees his hands from Kakashi’s body and makes the signs for a wood clone. He sends the clone off to fetch towels, water, and the first aid kit. Hopefully he can get Kakashi all cleaned up before he wakes again. He’s generally much more tolerant of things like _wound care_ and _reasonable precautions_ when he isn’t conscious.

The clone returns with a full pitcher of water in one hand and an empty glass in the other. A towel is draped over each of his arms, one dry and the other wet. Tenzou takes the items and his clone disappears again to retrieve the first aid kit.

Tenzou fills the glass with water and sets both it and the pitcher aside with the dry towel. The clone returns with the medical supplies and trades him for the damp towel.

Tenzou opens the kit and starts assessing the supplies he’ll need to treat Kakashi’s injuries while the clone sets about gently wiping the blood and cum off of Kakashi’s body.

The clone’s hands move slowly across Kakashi’s busted skin, carefully cleaning away the gore from Kakashi’s ass and thighs. Tenzou picks up a small bottle of antiseptic and follows, spraying each space as it’s cleaned. He waves his hand over the skin and watches as Kakashi’s face contorts in a slight grimace, eyebrows drawing together and then slowly relaxing as the brief sting passes.

Tenzou works efficiently with his clone as they take care of Kakashi’s wounds. There’s no easy way to bandage them, and even if he did, Kakashi will just rip them off when he comes to, so Tenzou contents himself with a thin layer of ointment that his clone applies.

He dismisses the clone once Kakashi’s damp legs are dried off and then settles in to wait.

 

 

“Kakashi…hear me? Come… to come back…”

His vision is clouded with a mix of muted colors, everything muddied together. Are his eyes playing tricks in the dark? Is he really seeing this?

A single shape is in front of him, darker than the rest. Backlit. By what? It’s so dim. The moon? But why…?

The voice continues, gradually clearing, growing less muffled. It still dips in and out around him, vacillating between his ears. “‘Kashi? Please say something. It’s time to wake… me now. Just come back to me.”

Kakashi blinks hard and finds himself suddenly aware of his own breathing. His chest feels empty. He gasps, filling it, finds himself struggling to focus. Did breathing always take so much concentration? The shapes above him blur further together and then start to snap apart. Something dark with light all around it. A posterized shadow, at least two colors; dark on top and lighter beneath.

A face begins to surface from the dimness, fuzzy and close to his own. Dark eyes, darker than everything else. Movement. Lips?

The face is speaking to him.

“Kakashi Hatake. Come back to me.”

His name?

No!

_He’s been compromised._

Kakashi jerks away from the shadow and throws a punch that’s more instinct than skill. It’s easily negated before he can even admonish himself for making such a careless move. He miscalculated his own strength. How long has he been out? Where-

“Did you just try to hit me?” The voice says, sounding almost… amused?

The hand holding his fist is gentle, fingertips tapping his knuckles in a pattern. It takes some time for him to recognize it. A name translated into code.

“Tenzou?” He rasps, blinking desperately at the shadow. A glass of water is suddenly brought to his lips. He drinks greedily before he can even think about contaminants or poison. He’s a creature of instinct right now. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t worry. Everything is okay. We’re at my place. You came here, remember?” Tenzou opens Kakashi’s hand and presses it to his own face, kisses the palm lightly. The water is taken away and Kakashi is too disoriented to notice. 

“I did?” He asks, focusing on the skin under his fingertips. Nope, he can’t get his eyes working yet. Better to keep them closed a little longer. He trusts Tenzou to have everything under control.

“Wait, you seriously don’t remember? Did you hit your head?” He hears a quiet plink as the glass of water is set on the floor. Tenzou’s other hand carefully inspects his scalp. The fingers move in a way that assures Kakashi that his concern is genuine.

He blinks enough to glare and shakes his head, dislodging the searching fingers. “No, I’m fine. I just don’t remember-“

He cuts out abruptly, and then his whole body seems to turn to stone, frozen and sinking. His voice drops. The calmness is gone, like oxygen sucked away into a flame. “He tried to kill us.”

Tenzou swallows to keep his own composure in the face of Kakashi’s pain. “Yeah. He did.”

Kakashi’s eyes close again. He grimaces, fighting back tears. “I remember now.”

Tenzou waits a beat to speak, wary of Kakashi’s fragile state. “You’ve been out for a while. Not that you can’t keep sleeping, I just thought you might like to take a shower and drink some water and move to the bed before your neck gets stuck like that.” 

Kakashi tilts his head back and forth at the comment, wincing at the strain in his muscles. His entire body aches, both from the fight and the beating but also from sleeping curled up in Tenzou’s lap on a hard wood floor afterwards.

Kakashi rests an arm over his eyes to hide his discomfort. Tenzou can probably feel the tension in his muscles but he still has his pride.

“What time is it?” He asks, voice low and wrecked.

Tenzou glances out the window and scratches his head. “It’s the same night, a few hours before sunrise. You’ve been out for maybe three hours? I didn’t start keeping time until a while after you went under so that might be wrong.”

Kakashi nods faintly, fingers rubbing at his eyes and pinching his nose. Suddenly, he jerks up, nearly colliding with Tenzou as he does. “ _Shit_!”

“Kakashi?”

“I didn’t report to the Hokage. Or medical, but fuck that. Dammit!” Kakashi starts to lever himself up, bumping into Tenzou frequently in his haste to untangle himself from blankets and body parts alike.

“Ow, ‘Kash- _Ow!_ Slow down before you hurt yourself! Ouch! _Or me!_ ” Tenzou admonishes from the ground as Kakashi finally makes it to his feet. He rubs his chin, glad Kakashi’s ridiculous hair padded the blow.

“Calm down.” Tenzou implores, getting to his own feet. “If they were that eager to find you, they would have checked here. The rest of us already filled Lady Tsunade in; I’m sure she already expected you wouldn’t come by until later. She knows you.” He softens his voice. “And she knows what Sasuke meant to you.”

Kakashi shakes his head. Kami, he’s not even listening, is he? “Fuck. What was I thinking? Coming here straight after a mission? What if someone had sent for me? Fuck!”

Tenzou rolls his eyes and puts his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. “I would have made them fuck off. Look, it’s obvious you weren’t thinking. And nobody can hold that against you, especially because nobody but me even knows you were here. So just calm down. Let me take a look at your back.”

Kakashi winces slightly as his attention is brought to the numerous injuries on his body, from both battle and bedroom. Tenzou steps around him when he doesn’t bother to turn on his own.

He grimaces as he sees the settling patchwork of reds and purples and blues. Fresh blood stains streak the back of Kakashi’s legs from the scabs he just opened in his rush to get up. Tenzou clears his throat. “You know, you should probably keep your clothes on this time. And be your usual fussy self so they don’t have time to really look into your injuries. Because these are pretty… telling.”

He sees the blush spread up the back of Kakashi’s neck and feels himself start to glow in response. He licks his lips. Seeing Kakashi blush gets him every time. There’s just something so irresistible about actually seeing the effect he’s having on Kakashi, about all the things Kakashi can’t cover up or tuck away.

Shit. He’s getting hard.

“Dammit, Tenzo, did you _cane_ me?”

Kakashi’s irritated tone destroys his erection almost instantly.

“I...You seemed like you needed it? It’s the only thing that reliably gets you under.” Tenzou offers helplessly, scratching his own neck. It’s true. Kakashi fucking _knows_ it’s true.

Kakashi groans, hanging his head, “Kami.” He says and straightens, still blushing furiously.

“Where are my clothes?” Kakashi looks around the bedroom, snatching up his mask and replacing it. He grimaces down at himself as he fastens it in place. “Shit, I need new underwear.”

Tenzou blinks. He hadn’t even noticed that Kakashi had put them _on._  He would have warned him if he had. Gross. And also _ow_.

“My clothes?” Kakashi prompts again, sounding rushed and irritated. Not panicked of course. He never _panics_.

“Uh, I don’t actually know? You were already waiting when I got here.” Tenzou offers uselessly. Guess Big Boss Senpai is back in all his bossy glory.

“Right.” Kakashi turns back around and swiftly moves past Tenzou, back into the main part of the apartment. Tenzou follows, reaching the doorway in time to see Kakashi pick his shirt up off the floor. He holds it up for himself and then turns around to show Tenzou.

“Salvageable?” He jokes, face poking through the largest hole in the fabric. His mask covers significantly more than the shirt does. The garment is stiff with blood and sweat. Tenzou grimaces sympathetically.

“You can borrow one of mine.” He says, moving back towards the bedroom to get to his closet. 

“And look like a child playing dress up?” Kakashi responds, dropping the shirt to the floor as he follows. Tenzou glares over his shoulder. _Rude_. Kakashi ignores it and follows him. 

“One of my old ones.” Tenzou corrects, opening the closet and flicking aside the majority of his wardrobe to reach the back. He grabs one of the older shirts and holds it up towards Kakashi with a smirk. “I keep them around just for you and your delicate little frame.”

Kakashi grabs the shirt with a scowl and practically rips it off the hanger, which he then drops to the floor with a clatter. Tenzou rolls his eyes and stoops to pick it up.

“Are you this messy at your own place or just here?” He asks, returning the hanger to his closet. Kakashi hides his smirk by pulling the shirt over his head. Tenzou isn’t fooled for a second.

He gives Kakashi a once over as the shirt settles. It reaches well past his hips, hanging teasingly over Kakashi’s stained boxers. Kami, is he glad he still has these stupid fucking shirts.

“I don’t think I can help you out with underwear.” Tenzou says, twisting his mouth thoughtfully. A little aroused...

“Mah, who needs ‘em?” Kakashi says with a shrug. He drops his boxers with a flourish and strolls back to the living room to search for his pants.

Tenzou winces at the state of Kakashi’s skin. It’s definitely worse than usual. Kakashi’s bare ass is mostly hidden by the long shirt, but the backs of his thighs look like someone painted deep red stripes across them. Each bruise is so dark and cleanly outlined against Kakashi’s milky skin that Tenzou can’t help but think that his legs look like fucking candy canes.

“How are you walking okay?” He asks before he can think better of it. Kakashi doesn’t generally take well to concern.

Kakashi shrugs, slipping his legs into his bloody pants and receiving a disgusted grimace from the brunette. “Practice.” He responds as he does up his fly, eyes crinkling closed in a grin. The pants honestly aren’t in much better shape than the shirt was.

Kakashi then shakes his head hard, like a dog, hair suddenly expanding again. He opens his arms and turns in a circle. “Passable?”

The shirt is still big, even for Kakashi, who likes his clothes looser, and the pants are pretty disgusting looking even from here, but the mask and the hair are about right. Tenzou offers Kakashi his headband and says, “Pretty as ever.”

He’s not lying.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, fastening the headband in place. His turns around until he finds his socks and sandals neatly lined up by the door. Tenzou blinks in surprise. Kakashi has never done that before, not here. He usually just kicks his shoes off and lets them land wherever. He must have been really out of it when he got here.

Kakashi sits down gently to put his socks on and then stills.

Tenzou watches as he pauses, feeling concern well up in him at Kakashi’s sudden stillness. He’s about to ask what’s wrong when Kakashi speaks.

“...Why is there cum on my feet?”

Tenzou coughs, blushing. Fuck, he’d forgotten to clean Kakashi’s feet. 

“Uh…”

“Whatever, fuck. I’ll figure out later.” He pulls the socks on anyway and Tenzou balks. It’s one thing _during_ sex, but right now he just thinks Kakashi is kind of disgusting. Nevermind that it’s his come.

Kakashi leaps to his feet with agility that doesn’t reflect the current state of his body.

“Want me to tag along?” Tenzou offers. Kakashi flaps a hand back at him. 

“Nah. Besides, if I show up like this with you in tow, people will talk.”

“I think they already do.” Tenzou manages to call back before the door closes. It shuts with a finality that makes the apartment feel smaller, somehow, makes him feel terribly lonely.

He tries to resist the urge to hurry to the window and watch Kakashi leave, but as always he fails and does just that. He looks outside in time to see Kakashi casually flipping him off before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The shitty part is that he knows Kakashi isn’t racing to report to the Hokage or get checked out by medical. He’s just going to go back to his own apartment and stare at the wall, like he always does when he thinks he’s gotten too close or shown too much of himself.

He’s running, is what he’s doing, and Tenzou’s soul aches to know that he can’t keep pace with Kakashi.

He sighs and rubs at his eyes.

Yeah, Senpai is definitely back.

**Author's Note:**

> This almost had a happy ending, but then Kakashi decided emotions freak him out too much. I might continue this, but I am working on two other fics right now so we’ll see. Also, kudos are nice but comments are appreciated so much more than you can imagine! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Detailed Warnings: 
> 
> Reluctant Dom: Tenzou has issues causing Kakashi pain after they’re done playing.
> 
> Blood: from caning
> 
> Bloodplay: Tenzou covers his hand in Kakashi ‘s blood and marks him with a handprint. (Idk man he insisted on being weird.)
> 
> Light dubcon: Kakashi has trouble controlling his survival instincts and blocks a punch
> 
> Sub drop: Subdrop is a normal occurrence after entering subspace; think of it like the bdsm equivalent of a crash after a sugar rush. Tenzou is a good dom and comforts Kakashi while he cries.
> 
> Temporary Amnesia: Kakashi forgets about what happened with Sasuke and about coming to Tenzou when he first wakes up. It last only a few seconds.
> 
> Light breathplay: Tenzou squeezes Kakashi’s neck for a little bit, maybe 20 seconds tops.
> 
> Feel free to contact me about more detailed warnings if you need to!


End file.
